


Surprise Kisses

by ahunmaster



Series: Master/Maid AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Maids, Master/Servant, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airstream has a tendency to surprise Wheeljack while she's working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Kisses

Wheeljack was used to Airstream coming up behind her while she was working.  Often it was because she was so focused on her job that she wasn't paying attention.  Other times, he was just that sneaky.

 

It was nothing much.  Most of the time, he was simply stopping by to say hello.  It was surprising how talkative he was; when she had first met him while applying for the job, he was very quiet.  Wheeljack wasn't sure if it was because of him just leaving his parents' home or something else, but he had changed much since she had first seen him.

 

And there was one thing he was doing now that had been quite surprising...

 

As she finished dusting the cabinet in the study, the maid gasped as a hand grabbed hers.  She only had a moment to react, but it was too quick for her as she was spun around and kissed on the lips by her master.

 

It was sudden and quick.  Before she could even bring up her arms, Wheeljack's lips were released.  She could only blush as she heard Airstream chuckle.

 

"Every time.  Every time I kiss you, your face turns red."

 

"I-It..." She stuttered out before composing herself, "It's just... y-you always take me by surprise."

 

"I know.  But you look cute when you're blushing."

 

Wheeljack could only blush harder as Airstream leaned in for another quick peck on her lips. When she had finally composed herself, he was already nearly out the study door.

 

"Oh... and I would to have my dinner a little early today.  Can you take care of that, Wheeljack?"

 

"Y-Yes, M-Master."

 

The smile on his lips made her blush even more furiously.  Oh boy... if he wanted dinner early, that meant he was going to do something tonight.

 

And that often involved her and a lot of passionate screaming.

 

END


End file.
